Talk:Mega Man (character)
Copy Copy & paste from Wikipedia without organization. --:P17:45, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. Wow. I knew this sounded familiar. Whta hapenned to the original megaman in megaman x series? I wish they would tell us where mega man (classic) went Super Strength and speed While there's nothing to disprove this, is there really anything to prove it? In his abilities section it says in most, if not all, the games in the series Mega Man's exhibited super strength and speed. The only times he has has been when he's copied someone else's abilities. Now granted being an android and thus a robot he's very likely stronger than a human, but has it ever been shown? :Mega Man has super strength, a good example being Mega Man 5's ending, where he holds a collapsing ceiling. Mega Man is also very agile, but his speed seems to be average as he has trouble to catch Wily, unless Wily has super speed! Voice actor Does anyone know what his Mega man 8 english voice actor is. Because it sounds the same as X's voice from X 4. English voice actor: Ruth Shiraishi (yes, same as X from X4) Japanese voice actor: Ai Orikasa. Creator of Kirby Vacuum Wiki. (talk) 13:16, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Light and Wily ex-colleagues? I don't remember exactly, but wasn't this made up back story from Capcom USA, and not part of the original Japanese story? If so, does anyone know the original Japanese story? I think Wily and Light knew each other, but I don't know if they were actually colleagues. Zalbaag 19:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :The description of the cards from SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS are accurate to the Japanese story (despite the name misspellings): *Wily: "This guy's an evil scientist plotting to rule the world. He was a pal of Dr. Light at university but it went sour. Tired of always being one step his colleague, he constructed a robot factory in the Pacific and set out to rule the world." *Proto Man: "First prototype of Dr. Light, he went MIA once completed. Dr. Wiley took him in and turned him into an attack robot. Wiley also put on a visor to hide his true identity from Dr. Light. Proto loves to be and act on his own." :I think the USA story of Light and Wily working together (or Wily being his assistant) is probably a mistranslation of the Japanese story. They where colleagues at university, but Wily was jealous of Light because he was always a runner-up: Light won the Nobel Prize of Physics while Wily was indicated, Light won the LIT Manual Design Contest 5 times in a row while Wily was 2nd place 5 times in a row, and other I could not translate, being too much for his pride. One day, Wily disappeared to create his factory in the Pacific. Light didn't saw Wily again until the events of the 1st game, where he tries to conquer the world. --Quick 02:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm...maybe we could edit the article to the Japanese story, and have the U.S. story in the trivia section? --Zalbaag 01:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Fate Do we have information about what actually happened to Rock/Mega Man? Like by the time of X. Someone told me Sigma killed him in a PSP game but I havn't confirmed this, and it doesn't make sense to me since Sigma was built by Cain after discovered X. +y@talk 01:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) It's been confirmed by Keiji Inafune (MM creator) that Zero did not butcher them and Wily is not responsible. Supposedly. Hedgehogsonic11 (talk) 19:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Beck Redirect Would the word Beck be an okay redirect to Mega Man, since Beck seems to be a semi-alternate universe version of him. Megaman100 (talk) 21:54, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :No, because he isn't the same character and there is other character with the same name. --''Quick'' (u•t) 11:33, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Rock going to appear in Super Robot Wars Here--My girlfriend is a loli. 09:23, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Quotes Should the Mega Man 7 quote be changed so that it says "I'm gonna" instead of "I gonna"? The line was altered in Legacy Collection 2, so the new spelling is most likely the intended spelling, but the typo happened. Syiepherze (talk) 16:13, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Pic? Why was his infobox image reverted back to Legacy Collection Mega Man? Shouldn't it make a lot more sense for him to have his Mega Man 11 appearance, like Roll, Dr. Light, and everyone else? MischievousVoid (talk) 22:31, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :I don't know either, I agree it should be of his latest appearance, I just haven't gotten around to reverting it back. TornadoMan.EXE (talk) 03:31, July 26, 2019 (UTC)